GATO NEGRO
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Un akuma, un prodigio roto y un Amuleto Encantado poco funcional metieron en una extraña situación a Adrien y Marinette. Ilustración: Todos los gatos son grises. Blule Portada: LadyDoptera en Wattpad.
1. 0

Cuando unos de los rayos de la akumatizada tocaron su cuerpo no se preocupo. La transformación a un animal era instantánea y por alguna razón parecía no tener efecto en su cuerpo.

Las mariquitas de la buena suerte que debían llevar la situación a la normalidad actuaban de forma extraña, pues se habían detenido a medio camino antes de moverse a cualquier lugar, como si no estuvieran seguras sobre lo que debían arreglar.

Tampoco ha esto le presto demasiada atención, el akuma fue purificado y la mujer que hablaba de los derechos de los animales se veía bastante serena ahora que todo había terminado.

Ambos héroes se despidieron alegremente como normalmente lo hacían y cuando llegó a la azotea de su habitación, ignoró la tarea que estaba apilada sobre su escritorio, durmiéndose al instante.

Su kwami no tardó en arropar su cuerpo. Había pasado la noche en vela y el akumatizado se mostró a altas horas de la mañana.

Era entendible que al recostarse sobre su cama el sueño le venciera.

Lo que nadie espero era que al despertar se encontraría con un cuerpo extraño.

Mas pequeño, de pelaje negro y que caminaba a cuatro patas. Con un collar en el cuello que resguardaba su prodigio en el interior de un cascabel falso.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Aquí es cuando me cuentan sus teorías sobre lo que va a pasar. XD


	2. 1

Marinette despertó, pero no abrió los ojos. Limitándose a dar media vuelta en su cama, disfrutando la textura de la frazada contra su piel.

Escuchó las risas enlatadas que venían del piso inferior, seguramente Tikki estaba haciendo uso de la computadora. La pequeña kwami se había hecho fan de las series que se podían ver desde Internet.

Se alarmó ligeramente al pensar que no sabía qué hora era y que su madre no había ido a buscarla, recordando inmediatamente después que había puesto el pequeño letrero que dictaba: "diseñando", en los escalones que daban a la puerta de su cuarto.

Eso significaba que no la interrumpirían, o al menos, evitarían hacerlo.

La noche había sido larga por culpa de la inspiración que llegó de golpe cuando estaba a punto de dormir, llevándola a bocetar una blusa blanca con mariposas de distintos colores.

El problema fue que la idea no dejó de rondar su cabeza hasta que decidió coserla y después había tenido que pelear contra una akumatizada a altas horas de la mañana; una mujer que hablaba de los derechos de los animales, deseando que las personas entendieran que cada vida era preciada.

Convirtiendo a quien se encontraba en cualquier animal que surcara en ese momento por su mente, hasta que por fin lograron purificar el akuma.

Estiró su cuerpo perezosamente, deseando no levantarse a pesar del hambre. Abrió los ojos con desgano, sabía que no podía quedarse en cama todo el día. Intento quitarse la manta de encima, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal.

No importaba cuánto lo intentara, la frazada que la cubría parecía no tener fin, la removió tanto como pudo, pero no lograba sacársela de encima. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

—¡AH! —Exclamó alarmada, removiendo aun la frazada sobre ella, hasta que Tikki la ayudó.

Kwami y portadora se quedaron viendo, con la boca entreabierta y claramente asombradas. Pues Marinette veía que Tikki era mucho más grande de lo usual y Tikki se encontró con un ser vivo que no era un humano.

—¡AHHH! —Gritaron ambas, dada la impresión.

—¿Todo bien cariño? —Se coló la voz de su querida madre desde la escotilla, seguida de un par de golpeteos que deseaban atraer su atención.

—Hay no —Dijeron ambas al unísono.

—Despierta cariño, es hora de comer —Volvió a sonar la voz de la señora Cheng.

Tikki se apresuró a abrir el acceso a la azotea cuando vio que la cerradura de la trampilla empezaba a girar.

—¡Vamos Marinette! —Susurró alarmada, al tiempo que subía a la azotea.

La fémina saltó sin gracia, pero lo suficientemente rápido para salir antes de que Sabine entrara a la habitación.

—¿Marinette? —La cabellera negra de su madre se asomó a la azotea minutos después, ignorando la presencia del gato negro que la observaba perpleja —¡Tom! ¡Marinette no está!

La preocupación era palpable en la voz de la mujer, que tan rápido cómo había aparecido se fue, en busca de la ayuda de su esposo.

—Mamá… —la de ojos color cielo sintió su corazón estrujarse, ante el dolor palpable en las palabras de su madre.

—Vamos, será mejor que busquemos al maestro Fu.

Marinette se limitó a asentir, no estaba segura de cómo resolvería el asunto con sus padres, pero ahora debía pensar en cómo volver a la normalidad.

No era consciente de lo complicado que sería.

Recorrer la ciudad solía ser bastante fácil, incluso divertido, pero con una altura de treinta centímetros… bueno, las cosas eran más complicadas.

Primero intentó andar entre los techos junto a Tikki, pero se dio cuenta rápidamente de lo peligroso que esto era cuando estuvo a punto de caer en más de una ocasión. Sin saber si era culpa de la inexistente costumbre de andar en cuatro patas o porque solo tenía la apariencia de un felino y no sus habilidades natas.

Se decidió a bajar por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio mientras pensaba en su situación, esperando que fuera más fácil ir por las calles.

Grave error.

Se había sentido atacada en más de una ocasión. Los perros ladrando, los pisotones, algunos niños intentando jalar su cola y las revoluciones de las llantas de hule la habían hecho temblar de sobresalto cada vez.

El mundo se movía demasiado rápido a su alrededor y ella era incapaz de seguir el paso; había tardado medía hora en recorrer lo que usualmente tardaría unos diez minutos, llegar con el maestro Fu desde su casa era una caminata de 40 minutos. No se creía capaz de recorrer esa distancia, menos aún con el hambre que era cada vez más difícil de ignorar.

Se refugió en un callejón deseando recobrar el aliento. Tikki aprovechó para bajar en su auxilio, consciente de cómo temblaba el pequeño cuerpo de su portadora.

—Tikki, no creo poder llegar hasta el barrio Chino.

—Vamos Marinette, ¡tienes que hacerlo! Él es el único que puede ayudarnos en estos momentos.

La gatita negra cerró los ojos por unos instantes mientras bufaba cansada, su kwami tenía razón, debía hacerlo a pesar de lo difícil que le parecía.

Salió del callejón y se dispuso a cruzar una calle, pero un conductor inconsciente decidió continuar su camino a pesar del semáforo en rojo, haciéndola saltar al ver la llanta del transporte pasar a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Espero caer al suelo, pero esto no sucedió. Los brazos de una persona la habían atrapado en el aire.

—¡Cielos! —La voz masculina fue reconocida en un instante, aun así, Marinette giró la cabeza, buscando el rostro del chico que la había atrapado —Creo que cierta gatita debería tener más cuidado.

El comentario ocasionó que la de ojos color cielo se sonrojara, mientras que Adrien la acomodaba entre sus brazos y acariciaba tiernamente su cabeza, notando como el temblor de su cuerpo aminoraba.

—No estas acostumbrada a estar en la calle, ¿verdad? —Las caricias cesaron para dirigirse al collar en su cuello, del cual Marinette no era consciente hasta ese momento.

—Sin placa —Comentó el rubio, al tiempo que suspiraba resignado —Supongo que por hoy vendrás conmigo, no te preocupes, te ayudare a encontrar a tus dueños.

Y sin planearlo, Marinette se encaminó a la mansión Agreste, en brazos del chico que le robaba el sueño.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	3. 2

La mirada neutral de Natalie la hizo pensar por un momento que sería abandonada en la calle y que tendría que caminar desde la mansión Agreste al barrio chino, pero para su sorpresa la mujer suspiro de manera cansada, antes de desviar su vista de ella al chico que la llevaba en brazos.

—Bien, pero que no salga de tu habitación. No quiero tener que estar buscando al gato por toda la mansión y que tu padre lo encuentre primero que nosotros. Sabes perfectamente lo que piensa de los animales.

Cuando el agarre del rubio se afianzó en su pequeño cuerpo volteó a verlo, encontrando una expresión ilusionada parecida a la de un niño.

—¡Gracias Natalie!

—Ahora ve a tu cuarto, antes de que tu padre salga de su estudio.

Adrien corrió escaleras arriba en dirección a su habitación, deteniéndose abruptamente frente a la pintura de ambos Agreste para dirigirse a Natalie nuevamente.

—¿Crees que podamos comprar algo de comida para la gatita? —La mujer desvió la vista a su tableta antes de responder.

—Veré que puedo hacer —Marinette temió que le llevaran comida para gato y tener que comerla al no tener otra opción.

—¡Gracias!

El pequeño tramo hasta el cuarto masculino fue muy ajetreado para la chica, pues el rubio seguía su camino emocionado sin pensar en el bienestar de su compañera. Se había sentido mareada apenas llegar a la habitación, agradeciendo mentalmente cuando había sido soltada a favor de ver a la persona que había tocado la puerta.

—Joven Agreste, la comida que pidió —El hombre en la puerta le ofrecía una charola con un plato de atún y otro con agua —Acabamos de hacer la compra de la semana, me temó que su pequeño amigo tendrá que conformarse con esto.

—Muchas gracias.

Marinette lo siguió con las orejas levantadas, abalanzándose al plato de comida apenas había sido dejado en el piso.

—Disfrútalo pequeña.

Se comió el atún hasta dejar el plato limpio, agradeciendo que no era comida para gato. El atún no era su alimento preferido, pero dadas las circunstancias no pensaba quejarse.

Cuando terminó se vio atraída por un leve golpeteó en la ventana, al girarse pudo ver a Tikki al otro lado del ventanal, haciéndole señas para que fuera a la ventana que se encontraba abierta.

Se obligó a tragar duro antes de alejarse del plato de comida, estaba segura de que podía saltar hasta la ventana, pero bajar por el otro lado no prometía ser para nada sencillo.

Estaba a punto de saltar, dispuesta a probar suerte cuando volvió a ser prisionera de las manos del rubio.

—¿Pero qué haces? Por eso ahora estás perdida gatita —Adrien cerró la ventana frente a ella, quitándole la oportunidad de escapar —Ven a ver un poco de televisión.

El chico se sentó en el sillón, acomodándola en su regazo. La pequeña gata se sonrojo en un instante ante la cercanía, cerrando los ojos en el momento que volvía a ser acariciada.

Estaba segura que de poder hacerlo en ese momento ronronearía, se sentía como en el cielo y no podía evitar agradecer a la akumatizada que la había metido en ese embrollo.

Quizás aún conservaba un poco de su buena suerte a pesar de ser un gato negro.

—¿Qué es eso? —Cuestionó una voz que Marinette no logró identificar pero que hablaba con gran familiaridad.

—Es un gato ¿no lo ves? Pensé que tardarías más en despertar.

—Necesitaba mi sueño reparador chico ¿qué hace eso aquí? —Un fuerte olor se coló por la nariz de la chica, que arrugo el entrecejo apenas lo percibió.

—La encontré en la calle. No parecía saber a dónde ir.

—Así que tiene dueño —Marinette abrió perezosamente los ojos, curiosa ante la voz que hablaba tan despreocupadamente con su amado.

Su corazón se saltó un latido en ese momento.

Tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando lo vio frente a ella, un pequeño ser negro con orejas de gato que tenía en las manos un pedazo de queso. Lo reconoció en un instante.

Era un kwami.

Lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando el teléfono celular de Adrien empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo la conversación entre kwami y portador. Obligando a la chica a afinar su oído para escuchar lo que se decía desde el parlante.

—Hey Nino ¿qué hay? —La voz del varón había sonado alegre.

—Hermano, que bueno que contestas. Dime, ¿has visto a Marinette?

—¿Qué? No, ¿por qué? —Sintió el cuerpo masculino tensarse ligeramente debajo de ella.

—Ella desapareció.

—¿¡Qué!? —La postura de Adrien cambio en un instante, acercando el cuerpo felino al suyo por puro instinto mientras se erguía —¿Desde cuándo?

—No lo sé hermano, sus padres subieron a su habitación y no estaba. Algunos compañeros ya se están organizando para buscarla —El chico tragó pesado, completamente alarmado por las palabras de su amigo.

—Me uniré después, estoy ahora con un asunto del trabajo. Pero por favor, cualquier cosa que sepas avísame, ¿vale?

—Claro hermano, no lo dudes —La llamada finalizó, dándole al gato flotante la oportunidad de hablar.

—Pensé que te unirías a la búsqueda de tu amiga.

—Y lo haré, pero apuesto a que Chat Noir será de mayor ayuda que Adrien Agreste.

La transformación fue invocada en presencia de Marinette, que no podía creer lo que se acababa de corroborar. El de ojos verdes la puso a la altura de su rostro, regalándole una sonrisa.

—Tu tendrás que esperar linda gatita, este gato debe buscar a su princesa.

El chico enfundado en cuero negro le guiño un ojo, antes de dejarla a un lado del sillón y dirigirse a la ventana.

—Ah, y no le cuentes a nadie, ¿sí? Mi Lady se enojaría conmigo de saber que alguien conocer mi identidad —Chat Noir desapareció en un instante, dejando a Marinette con la boca abierta.

Tikki tuvo que entrar por su portadora, que estaba muy shockeada como para darse cuenta de que esa era su oportunidad para escapar.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	4. 3

Salir de la mansión Agreste fue difícil, en especial cuando se encontró al filo de la ventana, tomando valor para saltar, lo último que quería era caminar a donde se encontraba el maestro Fu con una pata rota.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Le preguntó a su kwami que revoloteaba a su alrededor.

—No hay otra opción Marinette, no te puedes quedar para siempre en la habitación de Adrien. No importa cuánta ilusión te haga.

—¡Tikki! —El tono de reproche fue notorio en su voz.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

Y ella lo sabía, había visto a Tikki seguirlos tan de cerca como le había sido posible hasta la casa del joven modelo.

—Te prometo que te ayudare Marinette, pero necesito que saltes —La aludida asintió, dirigiendo su mirada al pasto debajo de ella.

—Bien, aquí voy… una, dos… ¡Tres! —Intentó mantener su cabeza y patas delanteras al frente para sostener su cuerpo cuando al fin llegará al suelo, justo como un gato lo haría para caer desde una distancia alta.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y ponerse tensa, era la portadora de la buena suerte, pero una chica naturalmente torpe. La idea de que eso acabará mal era palpable.

Pero nada malo paso. Tikki la sostuvo de la nuca unos segundos antes de que llegara al suelo, evitando una catástrofe.

Ambas se permitieron respirar cuando se dieron cuenta que nada malo había pasado.

—Gracias Tikki.

—Ni lo menciones, ahora vamos con el maestro Fu.

Marinette agradeció mentalmente la ayuda de Adrien, su casa estaba más cerca del barrio chino y las calles de esa zona de París eran menos concurridas; por lo cual podía caminar tranquilamente a la mitad de la banqueta sin temor a salir lastimada

Mientras caminaba intentaba procesar lo que acababa de descubrir sin siquiera saber en qué centrarse.

Por un lado, estaba feliz, Adrien se había mostrado sinceramente preocupado ante la idea de que estaba perdida y había salido en su búsqueda en el momento que había terminado su llamada con Nino. Y por el otro lado… acababa de descubrir que Adrien es Chat Noir.

Y no sabía cómo sentirse por ello.

Emocionada porque el chico que amaba era el mismo que se dejaba la piel para protegerla cuando había un akumatizado merodeando, inquietada al no entender cómo se equilibraban ambas facetas del rubio o conflictuada al no entender cómo no se había dado cuenta.

Ella, que tenía un calendario de la mayoría de sus actividades del cual Natalie podría basarse si un día se descomponía su Tablet. Además de tener todas las revistas en las que el chico aparecía, comprando dos tomos de la misma edición cuando encontraba alguna fotografía digna para decorar su habitación.

Estaba lista para cruzar la calle que la dejaría cerca de su destino cuando unas manos enguantadas la detuvieron.

—Pero ¿qué haces aquí pequeña Miaudini? —Chat Noir la había cargado nuevamente, para verla directamente a los ojos —Te prometo que buscaremos tu hogar, pero primero debo encontrar a mi amiga. Estoy preocupado.

Marinette escondió su rostro en el pecho masculino, intentando esconder la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

—Bueno, vamos a casa. Quizás Nino sepa algo nuevo.

El rubio la llevó saltando nuevamente hasta la mansión, terminando con su transformación en el momento que llegaron a su habitación.

El kwami negro se abalanzó contra el queso que había dejado en la mesa de centro, mientras que Adrien llamaba a su amigo, procurando que su nueva compañía no saliera de su vista.

—Hey Nino —Saludó al momento —¿Hay noticias?

Dada la distancia era difícil para Marinette saber lo que el futuro cineasta decía.

—¿Sabes dónde falta por buscar? Acabo de terminar mis pendientes —Una breve pausa dio lugar al siguiente comentario del modelo —Voy para allá.

Se levantó dispuesto a invocar su transformación cuando un punto rojo apareció frente a él.

—¡Ah! –Alcanzó a aclamar el adolescente.

—¡Ah! –Contestó Plagg cuando reconoció a Tikki.

—¡Tikki! —Gritó Marinette al no saber porqué se había dejado ver la pequeña moteada.

—¡AH! –Gritaron los representantes de la destrucción, al notar que la gatita había hablado con una voz conocida.

—¡Cálmense todos! —Gritó esta vez la kwami rojiza, al tiempo que Adrien y Plagg se tapaban la boca.

Tikki los observó a todos por un par de segundos antes de dirigirse al chico de ojos verdes que estaba frente a ella.

—Hola, soy Tikki,la kwami de Ladybug —La pequeña hizo un movimiento con su cabeza en dirección al gato negro.

—¿Mi Lady? —Marinette suspiro, antes de contestar.

—Hola Chat.

—¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

—Es culpa de la akumatizada de la mañana —Se limitó a decir la de ojos azules.

—Pero ¿cómo?

—Los pendientes se rompieron —Contestó Plagg como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Por eso hay que llevarla con el maestro Fu, él sabrá que hacer al respecto —Completo Tikki la información.

—¿El maestro Fu? —Adrien movió la cabeza negativamente, restándole importancia su propia pregunta —Supongo que puedo dejarte ahí Ladybug. Me encantaría acompañarte, pero una amiga está perdida y quiero ayudar a encontrarla.

—Si, sobre eso… —Comentó la kwami de la suerte, siendo interrumpida por su portadora.

—¡Tikki! —Y eso fue todo lo que necesito escuchar Adrien para entenderlo.

—¿Marinette?

Verde y azul chocaron, mientras que Plagg reía por aquella extraña situación.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Miaudini = Huidini

¿Solo a mi me hizo gracia? Ok, me voy.


	5. 4

—Déjenme ver si lo entiendo, tu eres Marinette. Mi amiga Marinette —Preguntó a la gatita negra que se limitó a asentir —Y también eres Ladybug.

—B-bueno, sí —A la chica le incomodaba un poco la situación, pero imaginaba que era igual de increíble para él conocer su identidad como para ella.

—Y ahora debo llevarte con el maestro Lu para arreglar este embrollo.

—No es Lu, ¡es Fu! Ten más respeto niño —Lo corrigió Plagg.

—Lo siento, maestro Fu —La breve interacción entre Adrien y su kwami hizo reír a la chica —¿Estás segura que él podrá hacer algo al respecto Marinette?

—Él es el único que puede ayudarnos —Contestó Tikki —Es el guardián de los Miraculous, solo él conoce sus secretos.

—Bien —Adrien se levantó del sillón con una sonrisa —Plagg ¡Transfórmame!

—¡Espera! ¡Mi queso!

Un pedazo de camembert cayó al suelo al tiempo que una luz de distintos tonos verdosos rodeaba al rubio, convirtiéndolo en Chat Noir.

—¿Lista para irnos mi Lady? —El chico en traje negro no espero una contestación, tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y se dirigió a la ventana.

—¡Espera! —Tikki se posó frente a él con una cara ligeramente enfadada.

—Disculpa Tikki, ¿necesitas más galletas?

—¿Qué? No, yo voy con ustedes —Un ligero carmín apareció en el rostro del varón.

—¡Claro! Discúlpame Tikki, no era mi intención dejarte atrás.

La kwami roja con motas negras se acurrucó junto a su portadora, para segundos después ser rodeada por una de las manos del chico en cuero negro.

—Bien, primero llévanos al Barrio Chino —Pidió Marinette que observaba a su compañero de batallas.

—Purrr supuesto.

El camino hasta la casa del guardián de los miraculous fue breve, pero para tristeza de los héroes de París este no era el final de su historia.

—¡No puedo creer que tengamos que esperar tres días así! —Se quejó Marinette que se había dejado caer en el piso de la habitación del rubio.

—¿Están seguras de que no podemos hacer nada para contactarlo? Quizás pueda acelerar su regreso a Paris si es que sabe la situación actual —Adrien intentó dar una solución a su nuevo problema.

—No. El guardián es una persona muy sensata, estoy segura de que está haciendo algo importante. Quizá siguiendo alguna pista sobre Hawk Moth o algo así —La aguda voz de Tikki hizo que todos voltearan a verla mientras hablaba.

—Pero yo no puedo estar así durante tres días Tikki —Se quejó la azabache desde su lugar.

—¿Te preocupan tus padres?

—Me preocupa que aparezca un akuma… aunque mis padres también me preocupan. No sé por qué imagino a mi padre poniendo mi foto en las bolsas de pan —Adrien no pudo contener su risa ante la idea.

—¿Has pensado en qué les dirás cuándo esto se solucione?

—Un puente a la vez gatito —Dijo la de chica rodando los ojos, recordando breves segundos después que hablaba con el rubio—E-es decir, Adrien.

El joven modelo le brindó una sonrisa a la chica transformada en gato quien esperaba no fuera visible su sonrojo a través de su pelaje negro.

—Si un akuma aparece nos haremos cargo Adrien y yo, Marinette —Tikki cortó el breve silencio que se había formado.

—¿Y cómo haremos eso?

—¡Por favor! —Interrumpió Plagg antes de que su pequeña amiga contestara —¿En serio debemos preocuparnos por eso en este momento? No me dejan disfrutar de mi preciado queso.

—Plagg… —Amonestaron con cierta molestia Adrien y Tikki.

—¿Qué? No es mi culpa que ahora seamos tres gatos negros. ¿Saben lo que eso significa verdad? ¡Más problemas para todos nosotros! ¿Podríamos intentar relajarnos ahora que todo está tranquilo?

—Plagg, es nuestra responsabilidad guiarlos, no sentarnos a comer y hacer como que no pasara nada.

—Pero Tikki, pensar tanto hace que me duela la cabeza. ¿No podemos pasar un tiempo tranquilo? Mira, tu podrías contarme cómo te ha ido y dejamos que nuestros chicos hablen.

La kwami lo observó con los bracitos cruzados y el ceño fruncido mientras el gato negro sonreía de lado. Adrien aprovechó el momento para acercarse a Marinette que estaba muy concentrada viendo a los kwamis.

—¿No te recuerda esta escena nada bugaboo?

—Cállate.

—Está bien, vámonos —Tikki tomó de la mano a Plagg antes de dirigirse a la ventana.

—¿A dónde van? —Preguntaron los adolescentes a la par.

—¡Volveremos después! —Alcanzó a gritar Plagg antes de desaparecer por le ventana.

—¿Logras entender algo de lo que dice tú kwami? —Adrien se sentó con fastidió en el sillón blanco.

—No siempre, Tikki suele ser muy sensata, pero hay veces que parece estar en otro plano —De un saltó Marinette se sentó junto al rubio.

—¿Estás segura de no querer avisar a tus padres?

—Claro, ya me lo imagino. Hola mamá, hola papá ¡Soy Marinette y ahora soy un gato!

—Tus padres viven en París, donde unas dulces e inofensivas mariposas causan problemas. No creo que les sorprenda.

—¿Y después qué?

—Nada, quizás a tu madre le ponga los nervios de punta que dejes pelo sobre los muebles. Pero será solo por unos días —Marinette empezó a reír.

—Eres un tonto Adrien.

—Oye, estoy intentando dar soluciones mi Lady —El varón empezó a jugar con el pequeño papel que había estado postrado en la puerta de la casa del maestro Fu.

—Sigo pensando que debimos dejar esa nota. No sabemos quién pueda buscar al guardián.

—Quizás tengas razón, pero ya es un poco tarde para eso.

Adrien posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Marinette, acariciando su cabeza.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

—Demostrándote mi afecto princesa.

Ambos intentaron ignorar lo sonrojados que estaban mientras veían televisión.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	6. 5

La noche había llegado, era momento de dormir y una inesperada discusión comenzó tras un comentario despreocupado del adolescente, que provocó que la chica transformada en gato se obstinara en una simple resolución: no.

—No entiendo, ¿cuál es el problema? —Preguntó Adrien tras dar un bufido molesto, después de un rato sin obtener una razón sensata.

—¿En serio lo preguntas? —Quiso saber Marinette que se mantenía sentada en el sillón.

—Sí, porque no entiendo por qué no quieres hacerlo —Los kwamis se limitaban a observar la escena, siguiendo la conversación que rayaba lo absurdo.

—Adrien, ¡no voy a dormir contigo! —Exclamó molesta la chica.

—¿Por qué no? La cama es muy amplia, cabemos los cuatro perfectamente y no tiene nada de malo.

—Pero no está bien, ¡eres un chico! —Confesó, obteniendo una mirada extraña del rubio. Como si fuera una clase de aberración que el fuera, bueno, un varón.

—¿Y qué? Actúas como si tuviera una filia extraña con los gatos. ¡Y no es así! —Espetó, intentando defenderse.

—Adrien, no me refiero a eso. Es solo que... —La fémina se detuvo sin saber cómo continuar. Ya era suficientes emociones en un día;el cambio de su cuerpo, desvelar su identidad y conocer de paso la de su compañero que al final, no era otro que el chico que la hacía suspirar.

Dormir en la misma habitación ya la tenía al borde de un paro cardiaco ante el pulso acelerado que en ese momento tenía. Y dormir en la misma cama que él, donde sin duda sería más fuerte el aroma del chico no era una opción. Definitivamente no.

—Entonces tu duerme en la cama y yo dormiré en el sillón —Pidió sin terminar de entender la insensatez de la chica.

De la incomodidad paso a la culpabilidad, ¿cómo le iba a quitar su cama?

—Adrien, no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque el sillón es suficiente grande para mí y tu podrías caerte o lastimarte durmiendo ahí.

—Pero...

—Detente Adrien, no lo va a aceptar —Pidió molesta la kwami que ya estaba harta de aquella conversación.

—Pero…

—Hazle caso a Tikki ¡por amor a los quesos! —Pidió el gato negro. Consciente de que su portador no entendía que una discusión con una mujer era casi imposible de ganar.

Menos cuando se trataba de una tan obstinada como lo era Marinette.

—Bien, ¿necesitas una frazada o algo? —Ofreció, intentando aceptar su derrota.

—N-no, así está bien.

—Pero…

—¡Adrien! —Gritaron los kwamis, esperando que desistiera antes de empezar un nuevo bucle de conversación.

Durante la noche, el de ojos verdes no pudo evitar despertar, algo nervioso al pensar si la chica estaría lo suficientemente cómoda o no. Observó a los kwamis que dormían a su lado, disfrutando de la inmensidad de la almohada que Plagg solía ocupar para dormir.

El gato negro dormía con la boca abierta mientras murmuraba algo sobre queso camembert y Tikki se mantenía acurrucada sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

Estaban dormidos, al igual que la azabache y ya que nadie podía objetar sus acciones se levantó, acercándose al sofá para verificar que todo estuviese en orden; encontrándose con Marinette encogida tanto como lo era posible contra una de las esquinas del mueble mientras temblaba ligeramente.

—Pero no querías nada para cubrirte —Susurró en forma de reprimenda al tiempo que caminaba hasta su closet, buscando algo que ponerle encima a la chica para mantenerla caliente sin despertarla —Esto es perfecto.

Disfrutó la suave textura de la bufanda celeste que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Desdoblándola para acomodarla correctamente sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la chica.

—Descansa, Marinette —Volvió a susurrar tras percatarse de que la gatita dejaba de temblar.

Se giró para regresar a su cama, encontrándose en el camino con la kwami rojiza que lo observaba, manteniendo sus bracitos cruzados.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Dijo en un tono bajo, Adrien estaba seguro de que la Catarina tenía una de sus cejas alzada.

—Marinette estaba temblando —Explicó, cuestionándose si Tikki sería como Plagg y ahora tendría que sobornarla con algunas galletas.

De ser así estaba en un embrollo, no creía ser capaz de conseguir mejores postres que aquellos que preparaban los padres de la chica que descansaba en el sillón.

Su mirada de pánico debió ser tal, que la kwami no tardó demasiado tiempo antes de empezar a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Quiso saber.

—Tu cara. Tranquilo, sé que tus intenciones son buenas. Quería agradecerte por ayudar a Marinette en todo esto —El comentario hizo sonreír al rubio.

—Haría lo que fuera por una amiga.

—¿Sólo una amiga?

—Bueno...

—A ti te gusta Ladybug... ¿no es así?

—Sí.

—¿Y eso no cambia al saber que ella es Marinette? —La pregunta le pareció extraña, pero se limitó a contestar tan sinceramente como le era posible.

—Claro que las cosas cambian. Esperaba encontrarme con una total desconocida cuando conociera por fin la identidad de Ladybug —Declaró, sintiendo la mirada de la kwami fija en él —Pensé que nos tomaríamos el tiempo para decir nuestros nombres, saber qué hacemos fuera del disfraz y definir qué tan cercanos estábamos dispuestos a ser. Pero ahora...

—¿Sí? —Lo animó a continuar.

—El problema es que nos conocemos, quizás no completamente pero no somos unos desconocidos que por azares del destino confían en el otro. Eso pone muchas cosas en juego y me asusta —Admitió —Podría lastimarla si al final no somos capaces de sobrellevarlo, perdería mi oportunidad con Ladybug y… perdería también a una de las pocas amigas que tengo.

La kwami se acercó a él, abrazando su mejilla en un intento de reconfortarlo, sin duda, no espera esa contestación. No le fue difícil imaginar que el chico había estado dándole vueltas al asunto durante esa tarde.

—Estoy segura de que tú y Marinette encontrarán el modo de salir adelante ante cualquier situación. Recuerda el poder que está en tus manos, no lo tendrías si no fueras capaz de sobreponerte ante las adversidades. Al igual que ella.

—Gracias, Tikki.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar después de 84 años. XD


	7. 6

La cola de Marinette se movía de un lado a otro, siendo seguida por la mirada verde de Plagg que, sin saberlo, también estaba moviendo su cola al mismo ritmo mientras comía un poco de queso.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Quiso saber la kwami que esperaba junto a Marinette que el joven modelo regresara con su desayuno.

—En mis padres —Aceptó —Estaba pensando en lo que Adrien dijo ayer, ¿crees que sería una mala idea decirles?

El tono rojizo de Tikki se atenuó ligeramente.

—¿Qué tu eres Ladybug? Claro, es tu decisión, pero ¿estás segura? ¿No crees que sería peligroso para ellos?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Cortó la gatita de golpe las ideas de la kwami —Que soy, bueno, un gato.

—Oh —Soltó claramente aliviada, recordando lo que Marinette le había contado antes de dormir sobre aquella conversación —Bueno, estoy con Adrien en eso. Tus padres viven en París, de seguro no les parece tan raro que seas un gato. Quizás Adrien pueda transformarse y llevarte para decirle que él y Ladybug están trabajando en eso.

—Sí, puede llevarte en sus brazos, seguramente lo disfrutarías de nuevo —Dijo Plagg ligeramente molesto ya que la chica había dejado de mover su cola y así cortado su pequeña diversión.

—¡Plagg! —Regañaron las chicas que temían que Adrien escuchara al pequeño gato; el cual rodó los ojos pensando en lo aguafiestas que las dos eran hasta que algo nuevo captó su atención.

—¡Miren! ¡La torre es de queso! —El kwami voló hasta la ventana, pegando su rostro al cristal mientras observaba la Torre Eiffel con las pupilas expandidas.

Era cierto.

—¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora?—Se quejó Marinette que veía con asombró la estructura de queso que se tambaleaba ligeramente por culpa del viento.

No era momento para un akuma.

—El desayuno esta listo —Dijo Adrien entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de comida, sintiendo la mirada de Tikki y Marinette sobre él.

No hizo falta que viera la torre de queso para entenderlo.

—Debes transformarte —Pidió la kwami.

—Plagg —Adrien ni siquiera lo pensó antes de invocar su transformación.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡La torre! —La habitación se lleno de luz en diferentes tonos de verde, dando lugar a Chat Noir en la habitación.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Desde la ventana lograron observar como otros edificios cambiaban su forma abruptamente.

A un lado de la torre de queso se podía ver un lápiz, un búho de peluche y una lechuga gigante.

—Parece que alguien esta demasiado imaginativo —Espetó Marinette.

—Será mejor que nos preparemos Tikki —Pidió el rubio a la Catarina que se afianzó a la cabeza del varón.

—¿Y yo qué? —Quiso saber la chica convertida en gato.

—Tu te quedas aquí.

—¿Qué? Pero...

—Pero nada Marinette —No se detuvo a hablar más antes de salir por la ventana y buscar el origen de la acción, molestando a la chica de sobremanera.

—Pero nada Marinette —Arremedó al tiempo que se paraba al filo de la ventana y reunía todo el valor posible para saltar.

Para Chat Noir no fue difícil encontrar el inicio de aquel extraño caos, los autos convertidos en bolas de helado, las farolas de luz como pinceles y algunos animales que gritaban y hablaban entre si al no saber que había pasado era una gran pista que seguir hasta un niño que tenía un bonito traje de mago, apuntando su varita a cuanto objeto se le atravesara.

—¡Esto les enseñara a todos que no deben burlarse de la magia! —Se burlo divertido.

—¡Miauch! ¿Que tenemos aquí? ¡Un pequeño mago!

No se detuvó a decir más, el chico rubio se abalanzó contra el niño dispuesto a tomar la varita de papel mache que descansaba en su mano, pero a la mitad del camino se golpeó contra los barrotes de regaliz de la jaula que el pequeño mago había imaginado para él.

—¡Chat Noir! —Gritó con entusiasmo el niño que observaba al chico rubio en la jaula —¿Qué haces aquí? —Quiso saber, inconsciente de que el héroe estaba ahí para enfrentarse a él.

Chat Noir no tuvo la oportunidad de responder, los ojos del niño se clavaron en el horizonte por unos segundos, sintiendo cómo Tikki se escondía tras su espalda y mientras que el pequeño niño sonreía abiertamente antes de continuar hablando.

—Lo siento Chat Noir, quisiera jugar a los super héroes contigo pero no puedo. Tampoco puedo liberarte —Chasqueó la boca dando un par de golpes a la jaula con su varita mágica, flotando a su alrededor —¡Pero eso no significa que no podamos divertirnos!

Un nuevo rayo alcanzó al chico de traje negro que instintivamente cerró los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró transformado en una pelota de colores que se movía ligeramente en la superficie de la jaula.

—¿Te gustan las pelotas Chat? —Preguntó el niño a sabiendas de que no obtendría una respuesta —Yo prefiero los autos de bomberos —Un nuevo rayo fue lanzado, dando pie a una nueva transformación —Mmm… ¡mejor una estatua! —La nueva transformación no se hizo esperar, confundiendo al de ojos verdes que no sabía que hacer a esas alturas —Oh, ¡ya sé! ¡Ya sé! ¡Un gato!

En medio de la jaula de regaliz se encontraba Adrien, que giro la cabeza con alivio al recobrar el movimiento de su cuerpo.

—¡Cataclismo! —Se apresuró a gritar, deseando salir así de la trampa de dulce antes de que un nuevo cambio de efectuara sobre él, pero no tuvo éxito.

La energía de la mala suerte no se apoderó de su mano derecha, o mejor dicho, en su pata.

—¡No puedes salir! —Gritó el niño molesto, sin caer en cuenta de que las acciones del héroe no habían tenido éxito; levantó su varita, decidido a usar su poder de nueva cuenta en el adolescente, pero no lo logró —¡Ahh!

—¡Déjalo en paz! —Gritó la gatita negra que había saltado con todas sus fuerzas para desequilibrar al niño; la gatita saltó al filo de la jaula cuando sintió que se resbalaba, intentando así no caer de lleno contra el concreto.

—¡Mira que tenemos aquí ¡Una súper heroína! Tal vez deberías dejar de ser un gato —A Marinette le brillaron los ojos, aquella podría ser su oportunidad si es que eso significaba lo que ella esperaba.

Lamentablemente el niño bajo la varita, cuestionándose.

—No puedo convertirte en una heroína —Sentenció, como si entendiera que en ese momento el era un ¨villano¨, se encogió de hombros después de un momento, como si hubiese llegado a una conclusión aceptable —Imagino que no pasa nada si te convierto en una princesa.

El rayo fue lanzado, Marinette sonrió ilusionada mientras cerraba los ojos. Imaginando que tendría que buscar el modo con el cual salir de la jaula cuando por fin fuera una chica.

Pero de nueva cuenta las cosas no sucedieron como ella esperaba. Seguía siendo pequeña, llena de pelo negro y ahora una tiara dorada adornaba su cabeza.

—Esto debe ser una broma —Dijo la chica con cansancio.

—¡Ya deja de gritarme! ¿Qué importan los miraculous? ¡Mira todo lo que se puede hacer con magia! —Empezó a gritar el niño que parecía tener una discusión con una persona que no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Ambos gatos negros se observaron por un segundo antes de empezar a correr a cualquier lugar con Tikki bien aferrada al pelaje del chico, esperando estar lo suficientemente lejos antes de que el niño decidiera seguir lanzando aquellos rayos que tendrían el poder de dificultarles más -de ser posible- las cosas.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	8. 7

Ambos gatos negros corrieron despavoridos hasta que llegaron a un callejón desolado, con la respiración agitada y los nervios de punta.

—Somos dos gatos —Dijo Marinette respondiendoa una pregunta que nadie había realizado.

—Sí —Contestó Adrien lo obvio.

—Dos gatos negros. Con un miraculous roto y otro perdido —Razonó al no ver por ningún lado el anillo —Además hay un akuma y ahora no podemos hacer mucho con esta altura... ¿y dónde está Plagg? ¿Se evaporó? ¿No va a regresar nunca? ¿No deberías ser un gato rubio?

—Marinette, calmate —Pidió Adrien sin saber muy bien qué decir.

—Plagg, ¿puedes salir de ahí? —Habló está vez Tikki, en dirección al de ojos verdes.

Una luz lo rodeó al momento, cambiando su pelaje de color mientras que Plagg aparecía con el prodigio entre sus manos.

—¡Ta dan!

—¡Plagg! —Gritó la gatita de ojos color cielo, aliviada.

—¿Ves niño? Tu novia se preocupa por mi.

—¡Plagg! —Amonestó el gato rubio al kwami que sólo atino a esconderse detrás de Tikki, ignorando que Marinette se encontraba ahora sonrojada.

—Ya dejen de jugar los dos, tenemos que hacer algo con el akuma.

—Creen que el niño se interese en nosotros ahora que somos, bueno, ¿gatos? —Preguntó la azabache intentando hacer un plan de acción como bien había propuesto su kwami.

—No lo sé, quizás este buscándonos o ya este transformando más cosas.

—Lo cual significa que debemos seguirle la pista por una ciudad llena de objetos sin sentido —Completo el conentario el gato rubio.

Los adolescentes junto a la kwami guardaron silencio, pensando. Tiempo en el cual el pequeño gato negro dejó de esconderse detrás de su compañera, para ver mejor el objeto que adornaba la cabeza de la gatita de ojos azules.

—Marinette, ¿de dónde salió la tiara?

—¿Qué? Ah, el niño dijo que me convertiría en una princesa e hizo que está tiara apareciera en mi cabeza.

—Entonces eres una princesa.

—Prácticamente.

—¿Y si besas a mi chico no regresarían a la normalidad?

—¿Qué?—Preguntaron Adrien y Marinette al unísono.

—El niño es un mago, ¿no? Es un encantamiento.

—Pero yo soy un gato.

—Uno con tiara. Una princesa gato.

—Bueno, funcionó cuando Cúpido Negro... —Aceptó Tikki la resolución de Plagg.

—Y esa ves no eras una princesa.

Los adolecentes se observaron por un segundo antes de desviar la mirada, avergonzados al recordar ese hecho.

—¿Quieres intentar salvarme de nuevo? —Preguntó tímidamente Adrien, esperando que la gatita frente a él no lo mandará a volar en ese momento.

—S-supongo que no perdemos nada con intentarlo.

Marinette había intentado sonar segura, como si aquella proposición no alterará a las mariposas que revoloteaban dentro de ella, pero los nervios la traicionaron.

Se pararon uno frente al otro, eliminando paulatinamente el espacio entre ellos, Adrien suspiro intentando calmarse y Marinette sintió su rostro hervir mientras se permitían ir cerrando sus ojos antes de unirse en un beso.

En el callejón brillo una nueva luz llena de tonalidades rosadas y verdes, los cuerpos de ambos adolescentes cambiaron a su forma original. Cuando la azabache fue consciente de que estaba parada sobre sus dos pies se aventuró a afianzarse a la manga de la camisa blanca del varón a causa del miedo de desmayarse en ese momento.

Acción que Adrien imitó al poner sus manos sobre la cintura femenina de manera dulce, temiendo que ella decidiera separarse.

Por fin estaba pasando.

Sus labios estaban presionados contra los del otro, sensación que Marinette había soñado cientos de veces en sentir y que Adrien no había podido evitar preguntarse cómo seria desde que supo lo sucedido en el día de San Valentín.

Era cálido estar así.

—Ejem...

Pero no podía durar para siempre.

Los adolescentes se separaron tras escuchar a uno de los kwamis quejarse.

Marinette bajo lentamente los talones de sus pies y Adrien se negó a soltar la cintura de la chica hasta que ella dejó de afianzarse a su camisa.

El rubio golpeó el cascabel que adornaba el cuello femenino.

—Funcionó —Dijo el de ojos verdes, provocando que Marinette palmeara su cabeza, buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal.

—Sí, funcionó —Aceptó aliviada y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sintiendo aún sus labios cosquilleando y el pulso acelerado.

—Deberíamos...

—Ir por el akuma —Adrien asintió, caminando a la salida del callejón.

—Chico...

—¿Si, Plagg?

—¿No quieres transformarte primero?

—C-claro, la transformación.

—¿Por qué se quedó el cascabel Tikki? —Quiso saber la azabache.

—Supongo que fue porque tus manos estaban ocupadas como para que en tu puño descansarán los prodigios.

El sonrojo aumento en ambos chicos, que procuraron no intercambiar miradas en ese momento.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.** **Siempre me pregunto por qué Adrien se transforma en gato negro y no en uno rubio. Además de que me moría por escribir un momento adrinette jajaja.** **El siguiente es el capítulo final y después un epílogo.** **Cuénteme qué les pareció.**


	9. 8

—¡Hola de nuevo, pequeño mago! —Saludó Chat Noir al akumatizado que lo veía lleno de asombro.

—¡Ya no eres un gato! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Yo también tengo mis trucos de magia —Aceptó el rubio con una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—No importa, volveré a transformarte —El niño levantó la varita y se preparó para transformar de nueva cuenta al héroe, el cual se sintió tentado a dejarse alcanzar por el rayo del niño.

Si volvía a transformarse entonces Marinette tendría que besarlo otra vez para regresarlo a la normalidad, ¿no?

Tuvo que obligarse a saltar, esquivando así el rayo mientras intentaba dejar de lado aquellos pensamientos. Sin duda la azabache se molestaría con él de saber que se dejó hechizar de nuevo por un deseo tan vil.

Por su parte, Marinette observaba todo en compañía de su kwami, escondiéndose detrás de un vehículo cercano a la acción.

—¿Cómo engañas a un mago? —Se permitió preguntar la azabache.

—¿Con un truco de magia? —Sopesó Tikki.

—Pero yo no sé ningún truco de magia.

—Bueno, el no tiene que saber eso.

Los ojos azules de la chica se agrandaron notoriamente, al tiempo que buscaba a su alrededor algo que le fuese de utilidad.

—¡Lo tengo! —Dijo con emoción al ver un periódico tirado a media calle.

Sin pensarlo demasiado fue a tomarlo, corriendo apresuradamente para que el pequeño mago no deparará en su presencia.

—Listo... —Se felicitó cuando por fin estuvo al cubierto.

—¿Para qué necesitas eso?

—Para presentarle a ese mago a alguien más del clan.

—¡Vamos! Puedes hacerlo mejor —Se burló el héroe que esquivaba todos y cada uno de los rayos del mago, buscando acercarse lo suficiente para poder quitarle la varita mágica.

Hasta que un silbido se dejó escuchar, llamando la atención de ambos.

El mago observó curioso a Marinette.

—¡Una niña que no he transformado! —Se alegró el niño, olvidándose brevemente de la molestia que sentía al no ser capaz de transformar a Chat.

—No soy sólo una niña —Se defendió la de ojos azules, señalando el sombrero puntiagudo de papel periódico que adornaba su cabeza —¡Soy una hechicera!

Marinette mostró una "varita", que en realidad era una hoja de periódico que formaba un tubo delgado.

La resolución le pareció extraña a Chat Noir, pero para el akumatizado (que al fin de cuentas seguía siendo un niño) le pareció lo más lógico del mundo.

—¡Wow! ¿Tu también hiciste un trato con Hawk Moth?

—No, mis poderes vienen de un lugar más poderoso que ese.

 _Claro, de Le Figaro_. Pensó el rubio que intentaba acercarse al niño para robar su varita mágica.

—¿Y estás aquí para ayudarme a transformarlo todo?

—En realidad, vengo a transformarte a ti.

—¿A mi?

—Claro —Marinette levantó su tubo de papel —¡Abra... -Empezó a mover las manos teatralmente -...cadabra!

Chat Noir saltó, tomó la varita del niño y corrió, tomando a Marinette entre sus brazos para esconderse en un callejón, dejando al niño sólo y confundido.

—¡Mi varita!

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados Tikki salió del bolso de su portadora.

—¡Rompe la varita! —El rubio acató la petición mientras que la kwami hacia una serie de movimientos extraños.

La mariposa negra salió de la varita mágica y Tikki escupió sobre ella, cambiando su color al tiempo que la saliva se convertía en miles de catarinas que arreglaron todo lo que el pequeño mago había realidado.

—Ella le...

—Lo sé, para mi también fue raro la primera vez que lo vi.

—¡Oye! —Se quejó la rojiza, indignada.

—Perdón, Tikki.

—¿Me esperas aquí? Dejamos al niño sólo, será mejor que me quedé con él hasta que la policía llegue para llevarlo con sus padres.

—C-claro.

Chat Noir guiñó un ojo a la sonrojada chica antes de salir del callejón.

Tiempo en el que Marinette ideó una "mentira" para justificar la ausencia del día anterior con sus padres y amigos.

—¿Estás segura que es eso lo que quieres decir? —Le preguntó Chat Noir mientras saltaba con ella entre sus brazos.

—Claro, tu lo dijiste. Mis padres deben estar preocupados y que tu vayas conmigo es la cuartada perfecta.

Marinette y Chat Noir entraron por la puerta principal de la casa tras notar que la panadería se encontraba cerrada.

Encontrando a los padres de la chica dormitando en la sala, con pañuelos desechables en la mesita de centro y los teléfonos a la mano.

Tom tenía la cabeza recargada sobre la de su esposa, que se había dormido en su pecho.

—¿Crees que debería despertarlos? —Susurró Marinette.

—Sí, a menos que dormir en la sala sea una práctica común para tu familia.

—Mamá, papá... —Llamó la azabache a sus padres, moviendo el hombro de su madre.

Sabine abrió los ojos lentamente, claramente cansada.

O al menos así lo fue, ya que la mujer se levantó como un resorte al ver a su hija frente a ella, provocando que Tom cayera sobre el asiento que ella ocupaba, despertándolo.

—¡Marinette! —Gritó Sabine segundos después de tener entre sus brazos a su hija, abrazándola con desespero.

Abrazo al que se unió Tom al momento de ver por fin a su hija.

Con los ojos aguados dado el alivio que sentían en esos momentos, todo después de las mil historias que se habían creado en su cabeza sobre el paradero de su hija.

Porque no importaba que fuera tan sólo un día el que Marinette se había encontrado desaparecida, para ellos había sido una completa tortura.

Y Chat Noir estuvo ahí con una sonrisa y un deje de tristeza.

Feliz al presenciar tan hermosa escena y terriblemente abatido al no saber si algún día él podría volver a ver a su madre desaparecida.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**

 **La siguiente parte es el final.**

 **No es epílogo. No tendremos epílogo.**

 **Con suerte se pública hoy en la noche.**

 _Le figaro_ **es un periódico real.**


	10. 9

Adrien y Marinette llegaron en el momento justo en el que el maestro Fu abría la puerta de su pequeño establecimiento, con las maletas a un lado suyo. Se detuvo a observarlos, ligeramente confundido.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? -Preguntó, recibiendo una sonrisa de ambos portadores.

La sonrisa de Adrien era amplia, la de Marinette apenas una mueca.

-Tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente - Se limitó a decir la chica, al tiempo que desenrroscaba el cascabel que el día anterior había adornado su cuello, mostrándole al hombre sus pendientes rotos.

El mayor no pudo evitar alzar las cejas impresionado, Wayzz había tenido razón, no era una buena idea salir de vacaciones en ese momento.

-Pasen, por favor.

Los adolescentes le contaron todo lo que había pasado en esos días, disfrutando de una taza de té mientras que Tikki jugaba con Wayyz y Plagg, por su parte, comía algo de queso en una esquina.

Los prodigios de la chica descansaban en la mesa de té, rodeados por la amena conversación que compartían el maestro Fu y Adrien que por fin se conocían. Una conversación en la que Marinette no había interferido demasiado.

-Creo que es momento de arreglar esto -Dijo el mayor después de un rato, provocando que los kwamis presentes dejaran sus actividades y se acercarán a la mesa.

Wayzz se posicionó a un lado de su portador mientras que Tikki y Plagg se mantuvieron levitando a escasos centímetros de los pendientes, bajo la mirada curiosa de los adolescentes.

Fu y Wayyz se pusieron a susurrar una serie de palabras que Adrien y Marinette no lograron escuchar; los kwamis de la buena y mala suerte empezaron a girar alrededor de los prodigios rotos, formando un círculo hasta que estos empezaron a flotar, momento en el que los kwamis empezaron a ascender, formando ahora una espiral con su movimiento.

Los pendientes brillaron en verde y rojo, para después caer sobre la mesa, arreglados.

Tikki se apresuró a tomarlos para entregárselos a la azabache, que los observó en la palma de su mano, pensando.

-¿Pasa algo? -Cuestionó el maestro Fu observando a Marinette, que no hacía ademán de ponérselos.

-Estaba pensando si... bueno, ¿no sería mejor que buscará a nuevos portadores?

La azabache cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras que todos a su alrededor se habían puesto tensos.

-¿Ya no quieres ser Ladybug? -Quiso saber el mayor, que no entendía de dónde venía ese comentario tan abrupto.

-¡No! No es eso...

-¿Qué es entonces? -Preguntó ahora Tikki, que no podía evitar sentirse dolida por las palabras de la chica, ya que, para la kwami Marinette era una amiga.

Por su parte Adrien se había quedado mudo, siendo observado por Plagg que imaginaba la línea de pensamientos que el rubio estaba teniendo. ¿Tanto le molestaba a la azabache que él fuera su compañero?

Pero la duda de Marinette no tenía que ver con nada de eso.

-Lo primero que Tikki me dijo fue que nadie debía saber mi identidad -Dijo observando a su maestro, recordando lo poco que había podido dormir la noche anterior pensando en todo eso -Y lo entiendo, es peligroso. ¿No? Porque el día de mañana esa información puede ser usada en nuestra contra, nuestros amigos, nuestras familias; todos estarían en peligro.

-¿Tú... -Se obligó a decir -Tu piensas que estás en peligro? ¿Qué te pondré en peligro?

Pero de nueva cuenta, ese no era el punto de Marinette.

-¡Lo que temo es ponerte en peligro! -Gritó, antes de que alguien más hiciera otra pregunta -Yo...

No supo cómo continuar.

-Tu eres la elegida Marinette, pero entiendo si no quieres aceptar tu destino -Cortó al momento el mayor al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa -Sin embargo, creo que es algo que deben decidir los dos, después de todo son un equipo. Estaré en la trastienda, esperando su decisión.

El de playera hawaiiana hizo un movimiento de cabeza, pidiéndoles así a los kwamis de los portadores que lo acompañaran.

La mano de Tikki fue tomada por Plagg, que la hizo salir de la habitación mientras que Adrien posaba su mano en el hombro de la chica a su lado. Sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Manteniéndose en silencio por unos instantes, incómodos.

-Mari...

-Debes pensar que soy una cobarde -Lo interrumpió, tapando su rostro con sus manos.

Gesto que esterneció a Adrien, la chica a su lado era una persona maravillosa, pero que por alguna razón, no lograba verlo en algunas ocasiones.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que purificamos a un akuma? Ellos creen que tienen todo bajo su control. Pero no es cierto, porque de no ser por ti Chloé no habría salido bien librada del ataque de Corazón de piedra. Nos necesitan -Marinette separó sus dedos para observar a Adrien que le regalaba una sonrisa -Confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero Adrien -El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Sé que estamos haciendo algo peligroso, pero lo hacemos por un bien, Marinette. Pase lo que pase, voy a estar a tu lado -Y por primera vez en ese día, la azabache sonrió sinceramente. Limpiando sus lágrimas, antes de contestar.

-Yo... haré todo para merecer tu confianza.

Adrien levantó su puño frente a la chica, que no tardó en chocar sus nudillos contra los del chico.

-Tu chica es una melodramatica -Bufó Plagg que observaba junto a Tikki a sus portadores desde el filo de la puerta.

-Un poco, pero así la quiero.

 **Fin.**

 _Gracias por leer, votar y comentar._


End file.
